Dying ChildChibi Italy x Canada: Carry On
by TheGoddessNelexte
Summary: Canada had taken in Feli when he was a youngster abandoned on the streets. But when a sudden illness strikes him, it strikes Canada harder than ever. (New chapters will be added-but with new topics) pairings may be requested, but no x readers until I get a devianart account, which will be under the username drawacircle4theworld.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still working on the next chapter for A New World, but I wanted to post. Inspired by: Carry On Wayward Son (By: Kansas)**

 **I don't own you...you own you. If you don't own you, then that means the awesome Prussia does! Kesesese!**

(Y/n) had taken care of Feli since he was a baby. He still was young, at only six years old, but he had already gone through so much. His childhood lover left him and couldn't come back, his grandpa (and only family) disappeared one night and was still missing. So, being the nice person he/she was (y/n) took the cute little pasta loving orphan in.

Time Skip Brought to you by PASTAAAAA *shot*

The past few days, Feli hadn't been faring so well. He was suffering from a high fever, and not to mention a severe case of the flu. Eventually he became too weak to move, and just like any other responsible parent, (y/n) started to worry.

"Hello, little one. How are y-...?" (Y/n) cooed before suddenly trailing off with a horrified look on his/her face. Little Feli looked even worse than yesterday, but how was that possible? (Y/ n) pokes his cheek for a response. None. He/she felt Feli's wrists for a pulse. Faint, but still there. (Y/ n) could call an ambulance, but Feli might wake up because of the loud noises. And then once he saw how many people were there, he would freak. No, calling 911 wasn't an option...that meant he/she had to take matters into her own hands.

(y/n) set straight to work with Feli. He/she talked to Feli while he/she worked. Feli couldn't reply with more than a small smile or frown. Every little motion looked painful. "Do you want anything?" You asked. He couldn't speak or move, but you could read him so well that that didn't matter. By the looks of it, Feli asked if he could have soup later, but not now. Then he said he gave (y/n) a hug. Those sweet little words made (y/n)'s heart melt at Feli's cuteness. Why had this perfect little boy been forced to go through such a traumatizing experience? He/she could still remember that fateful day when they had found Feli abandoned, cold and shivering. Feeling a bond with the pasta loving Northern Italian, (y/n) took matters into his/her own hands.

Throughout the day, (y/ n) tended to Feli. It turned out the fever had risen to an impossibly high temperature. (Y/ n) tried his/her best to cool him off, and Feli greatly accepted the offers.

(Y/n) pulled Feli's bed (it had wheels) down the hall, for he loved to watch her cook. This time was no exception. A bright smile came to his face; it seemed as if the pain was gone. (Y/n) wanted to put some pasta in the chicken soup, but he/she knew that Feli wouldn't be able to digest it properly. As he/she was cooking, (y/n) glanced over at Feli...to find him fast asleep (and still breathing). He/she walked over to Feli and gave him a kiss on the forehead " _mi amore._ Such a good little boy. Why must you suffer like this?"

(Y/n) then proceeded to finish the soup. Since he/she was very stubborn, (y/n) refused to measure the ingredients for the soup. Therefore, there ended up being too little or too much of one ingredient (y/n can cook unlike some people *cough*England*cough* so it still turned out well.) (Y/n) poured some of the soup in a bowl and set it on the counter to let it cool. He/she knew that he/she should have been more careful, but (y/n) was just too stubborn.

Feli attempted to smile as (y/n) fed him soup by the spoonful. He gratefully accepted, it would have been even better with some pasta. The meal was gone quite quickly; (y/n) didn't think Feli was that hungry. (Y/n) still missed how Feli would hug him/her, help him/her cook, and pretty much do every single thing together. Absolutely everything.

In a matter of minutes, the soup was gone and Feli was resting peacefully in his bed when loud, hacking noises began to exit his mouth. Everything turned dizzy as (y/n) rushed over.

"No!" (Y/n) cried as he/she ran to Feli's side. "D-don't leave...leave me." Feli's eye were slowly fluttering between open and closed. Feli took his last breath and weakly uttered his last words. "T-ti amo..." And then, silence. It struck (y/n) like a knife to the heart.

(Y/n) leaned over Feli and kissed his forehead. "Don't you cry no more _."_

 **Yeah..."Don't you cry no more." Double negative is a positive. But, quoting what my dad said "This is rock 'n roll. There is no grammar." *random creepy Belarus laugh***

 **Anyways, Neko out!**

 **TheGoddessNelexte**

 **Click it. You know you wanna! *Random Jeopardy Music***

 **Ps. You can review whatever, but try not to be harsh. Grazie. Danke. Arigato. Merci. Baka. And I know this used to be a sonic, but I changed I because of rules and blah blah blah ugh I'm so lazy. Thank you to catspats31 for letting me know.**


	2. Rules

**The rules to requests something are simple. First off, because of rules and stuff, I will only accept requests for character xcharacter. You may still request for xreader stories that will be posted on my soon to be made devianart account. When I get an account, it will be posted at the top of my profile.**

 **rules**

 **Only character x character will be written here on fanfiction**

 **NO LEMONS. I don't mind a t rating, but I refuse m**

 **Be specific when you request. What pairing, traits, background knowledge, etc.**

 **Have fun**

 **Thank you for reading and understanding. Now, go ahead and request**

 **Bye (can't think of anything else)**

 **TheGoddessNelexte**


End file.
